Jevreji kao nerazdvojni dio razvoja privrede i kulture u Bosni i Hercegovinizvoja
Identitet Bosne i Hercegovine kroz historiju Opći pogled na kulturne prilike naše sefardske zajednice u Sarajevu predstavlja novi poduhvat kulturnohistorijske sinteze i nastavljanje težnje dr. Morica Levija, koja datira još iz 1911. godine u njegovoj knjizi Sefardi u Bosni, za konstituiranje posebnog bosansko-sefardskog identiteta. Levi je u svojoj studiji uočio “dolazak novog doba i radikalnu promjenu prilika” nakon okupacije 1878. i iznio preobražaj kolektivnog duhajevrejske zajednice u skladu s novim dobom, otvaranje prema Evropi, prilagođavanje suvremenim zahtjevima društvenog i kulturnog života. U skladu s tim, došlo je do povećanog zanimanja za prošlost i budućnost Jevreja, intenzivnog bavljenja kulturnom historijom. To proučavanje su, uglavnom, tokom proteklog stoljeća činili sami Jevreji, ali se vremenom javio čitav niz naučnika koje je zanimao fenomen Jevreja u Bosni i Hercegovini. Istina, osim nekoliko naučnika koji su obradili ovu temu, najvećim dijelom iz oblasti književnosti i umjetnosti (napomenut ću samo neke koji su nezaobilazni: dr. Muhamed Nezirović, dr. Muhsin Rizvić, dr. Vojislav Maksimović, akademik Avdo Sućeska, mr. Muharem Kreso, Azra Begić, dr. Kemal Bakaršić, dr. Muhamed Karamehmedović, Alija Bejtić, Snježana Mutapčić), uglavnom je izostalo ozbiljno i dugoročno istraživanje o Jevrejima Bosne, o njihovom doprinosu privrednom i kulturnom razvoju Bosne i Hercegovine. Moram napomenuti da je o Jevrejima i njihovoj djelatnosti, životu i doprinosu u razvoju Bosne i Hercegovine objavljeno samo nekoliko knjiga u kojima su razni autori pokušali da iz svoje naučne oblasti sačine kraću studiju o Jevrejima. Te knjige su se poslije Drugog svjetskog rata pojavljivale svakih deset do dvadeset godina: Spomenica 400 godina od dolaska Jevreja u BiH 1966, Sveske 7-8, Stvaralaštvo Jevreja u kulturnoj baštini i razvoju Bosne i Hercegovine, 1984, Sefarad 92, 1994. godine. Pokušat ću, zato, iznijeti neke nove podatke koji će se uglavnom odnositi na doprinos Jevreja privrednom razvoju BiH, sa kraćim osvrtom na njihov doprinos u književnosti i umjetnosti u našoj zemlji. Jak priliv Jevreja u balkanske zemlje, koje su tada bile pod osmanskom vlašću, javlja se krajem XV stoljeća, poslije izgona Mavara iz Španije. Veliki dio jevrejskih familija, koje su sa sobom ponijele ključ iz Španije, odlučio je da za svoje utočište izabere Bosnu, odnosno Sarajevo, gdje će 1565. osnovati i Jevrejsku opštinu. Najveći dio sarajevske jevrejske kolonije čine trgovci, koji imaju poslovnih veza najviše sa Mlečanima. Na osnovu dostupnih dokumenata zna se da je na koncu osamnaestog stoljeća samo u Sarajevu živjelo više od hiljadu Jevreja, koji su ostavili neizbrisiv trag na kulturnu, umjetničku, ekonomsku i političku sliku BiH. Izuzevši folklor, van svake sumnje, najviše udara u oči posmatraču prilika i života bosanskih Jevreja njihovo sudjelovanje u privredi zemlje. Kad se govori ili piše o bosanskim Jevrejima, prvenstveno se spominje privredno pitanje, kao da se ovoj oblasti pridaje najveća važnost i značenje. Pitanje privrede kod bosanskih Jevreja nesumnjivo zavređuje da se o njemu malo opširnije piše, jer ono uključuje u sebi koliko kulturna toliko i socijalno-politička razmatranja. Historija privrede Balkanskog poluotoka, a posebno Bosne, o kojoj je uglavnom ovdje riječ, bez naročite pažnje na ulogu Jevreja u njoj bila bi nepotpuna. Elastičniji po načinu ophođenja s inostranim svijetom i po privrednoj koncepciji, Jevreji su u ovih pet stoljeća što su nastanjeni u Bosni utisnuli jednom dobrom dijelu privrede svoju individualnost. Sama historija preduprijedila je i predraspoložila Jevreje za ulogu koju su zapremali u privredi Bosne. Osmanske vlasti, a osobito slavensko gradsko stanovništvo, pružalo im je ne samo zaštitu nego se odnosilo i sa puno razumijevanja prema Sefardima. U Bosni je tako taj osjećaj za pravdu i bližnjeg pomiješan sa bosanskom dobrotom i merhametom bio dostigao zaista visok stupanj. Mediteranci, kao što su odista španjolski Jevreji, dolaze u planinske krajeve, gotovo nepristupačne za velike komunikacije sa Zapada i nailaze tu na jedno stanovništvo koje nema jačih i redovnih veza s inostranstvom. Oni tih veza imaju u izobilju duž svih obala Sredozemnog mora. U vrijeme kad su isključivo države, sa jednim malim izuzetkom Indijskog orijentalnog društva s nekim državnim privilegijama u 17. i 18. stoljeću, imale svoja politička i privredna predstavništva, Jevreji Balkanskog poluotoka, a posebno Bosne, imali su svoje konzule po svim većim pristaništima (Trst, Venecija, Đenova, Livorno, Marsej, Dubrovnik itd.) preko kojih su vršili trgovinu s najudaljenijim zemljama. U ovim se pristaništima razvio tako bogat privredni život da je privukao na sebe pažnju mnogih renomiranih svjetskih putnika, i naučnici privredne historije posvećuju njemu mnoge interesantne rasprave i bilješke. I Jevreji slobodne Dubrovačke republike te Splita bili su u tom pogledu dobro zastupani. Novčarstvo, uvoz i izvoz kolonijalne i izrađene robe, transportna trgovina – sve su te privredne grane bile dobrim dijelom u rukama Jevreja, koji su njima vladali nenadmašnom vještinom iskusnih i vršili svoje trgovačke operacije. Ali, Jevreji Bosne ne zanemaruju ni zanatlijska zvanja. Štaviše, vremenom stječu efektivni monopol u nekim obrtničkim i zanatlijskim granama. Tako su oni bili kroz jedno izvjesno vrijeme jedine tenećedžije u Bosni. Jevrejski odličnici iz doba prije okupacije Bosne bili su: # Salamon eff. Salom, član Savjetodavnog odbora bosanskog zemaljskog valije i član Osmanskog parlamenta; # Salamon Javer eff. Baruh, član Savjetodavnog odbora i Osmanskog parlamenta i glavni liferant za vojsku u Bosni; # Isakito Maestro, šamas; # dr. Josef Isak Salom (Telat eff.), ljekar; # Jakov Todoros Levi (čelebi). Austrougarska okupacija Bosne i Hercegovine značila je veliku historijsku prekretnicu, koja je bila ne samo političke nego i socijalno-ekonomske i uopće kulturno-civilizacijske prirode. Duboke promjene zahvatile su i jevrejsku zajednicu u Bosni i Hercegovini, a i ona je sama postala značajan faktor privrednog i kulturnog probražaja zemlje. U okviru nastalih demografskih promjena uz domaće Sefarde, koji su uz srpske trgovce bili do 1878. glavni reprezentanti bosanskohercegovačke spoljne trgovine i glavni zajmodavci, stižu i Jevreji iz Monarhije – Aškenazi. Njihove prethodnice dolaze sa austrougarskim trupama u toku same okupacione kampanje kao snabdjevači vojske životnim namirnicama i prijevoznici, te kao agenti trgovačkih kuća i trgovački putnici, među kojima su bili naročito brojni mađarski Jevreji. Vremenom su se Jevreji iz Monarhije, čija se brojnost povećala, proširili po bosanskohercegovačkim gradovima kao trgovci i krčmari. Oni se javljaju i kao osnivači prvih industrijskih preduzeća u zemlji. U procesu brze urbanizacije uključuju se u modernu izgradnju stanova, osobito u Sarajevu, koristeći mogućnost kupovine jeftinog građevinskog zemljišta u gradovima, kao i jeftinog poljoprivrednog zemljišta u Bosanskoj Posavini. I sefardski trgovci iz Sarajeva i drugih gradova uspješno se prilagođavaju novim prilikama. Tako se u Bosni među tri vodeća fabrikanta javljaju bosanski Sefardi. Oni sada i “orijentalnu” robu nabavljaju preko Save, te u znatnoj mjeri doprinose probražaju tradicionalnog bosanskohercegovačkog tržišta i ukupnoj modernizaciji društva. Tokom vremena doseljeni Aškenazi dosegli su blizu trećine ukupne jevrejske populacije u Bosni i Hercegovini. Tako je 1895. od ukupno 8.213 Jevreja na Sefarde otpadalo 5.729 lica ili 69,76%, a na Aškenaze 2.484 osobe ili 30,24%. Ni docnije se ovaj odnos nije bitnije izmijenio. Prema popisu iz 1910, broj Sefarda je iznosio 8.219, a Aškenaza 3.649 osoba. Pri tome treba imati u vidu da je aškenaska grupacija bila srazmjerno svojoj brojnosti ekonomski znatno utjecajnija. Zahvaljujući doseljavanju, kao i prirodnom priraštaju, broj Jevreja (Sefarda i Aškenaza) porastao je od 1879. do 1910. godine od 3.426 na 11.868, tj. za 246%, dok je kod pravoslavnih Srba, koji su jedini imali normalan demografski porast, isti iznosio 66%. U istom razdoblju udio Jevreja u stanovništvu Bosne i Hercegovine porastao je od 0.29% na 0.62%, a kada je riječ samo o stanovnicima gradova, taj se procenat popeo od 2% u 1879. na 4% u 1910. godini. Jevreji su bili gotovo isključivo gradski element (93,66%, i to Sefardi 95,4%, Aškenazi 89,7%). Bili su 1879. nastanjeni u 30, a 1910. godine u 62 bosanskohercegovačka grada, tako da od 66 gradskih općina samo u 4 nije bilo Jevreja (Gornji Vakuf, Glamoč, Čapljina, Kreševo). Najviše ih je bilo u Sarajevu (6.397), u kome je živjelo više od polovine svih Jevreja u Bosni i Hercegovini (57,55%). U Sarajevu su Jevreji činili 12,32% svih stanovnika grada. Ukupno uzevši, broj Jevreja u bosanskohercegovačkim gradovima porastao je od 1879. do 1910. godine za 227%, a bili su posebno zastupljeni u Banjoj Luci (321), Travniku (472), Bijeljini (429), Zenici (294), Mostaru (254), Višegradu (265) itd. Pri tome, njihov udio u grupi trgovačko-prometno-novčarsko-veresijskih zvanja iznosio je 1910. jednu petinu. Položaj Jevreja u trgovačkom prometu nije bio ni u kakvom srazmjeru sa njihovim brojem. U rukama im se koncentrisala glavnina uvozne i izvozne trgovine. Inače, kada je riječ o Jevrejima vlasnicima preduzeća i radnji, njih je u Bosni i Hercegovini bilo 1907. godine 1.262 ili 3%, a 1913. godine 1923 ili 3,6%. Uopće, Jevreji Bosne sačinjavaju takvu zajednicu koja raspolaže svim i najdiferenciranijim zvanjima, za razliku od jevrejskih zajednica na Zapadu, gdje pojedina zvanja upravo pate od prezastupljenosti, dok u ostalima Jevreji i nemaju svojih zastupnika. Među Jevrejima Bosne ima svih zanimanja: od advokata, ljekara, činovnika, pa do bojadžija i hamala; sve su socijalne klase i sva zvanja zastupana. Svjetski rat i poslijeratni period, kao među svim rasnim i narodnim skupinama, kvari, na veliku štetu, i među Jevrejima Bosne ovu privrednu ravnotežu. Jevreji okupljeni oko Kulturno-potpornog društva »La Benevolencija« čine tada nužni napor da se ta poremećena privredna ravnoteža dovede u pravi kolosijek uvođenjem srednjoročnog razvrstavanja zvanja. Zajednička uloga Jevreja u privredi ima za funkciju da se favorizuju kompetentni za stipendiranje, veoma neprocjenjivo blago produktivnosti u sebi. Zapravo, da nije bilo Jevreja i njihovog posredovanja, bile bi zamrle mnoge grane privrednog života u Bosni, a sve su ih rasne i lične odlike predestinirale, za produktivnu suradnju, za dobro i napredak sredine. Pismeni, vješti nekolikim jezicima, i posjedujući uzoran smisao za privredni pregled, Jevreji Bosne umjeli su tačno prosuđivati stanje zemlje, prema kome su postojale potpore za neka stanovita jevrejskoj zajednici potrebna zvanja i struke. Jevreji Bosne najvećim svojim dijelom su gradski element, a posvetili su se u posredničkoj ulozi, prvih decenija dvadesetog stoljeća, podizanju lijepih, velikih i modernih zgrada za stanovanje i modernih radnji, te se oni, uistinu, mogu smatrati agilnim podizačima i odnjegovačima urbanizma u Bosni. Oni grade prvi hotel u Sarajevu, prvu zgradu za iznajmljivanje stanova – Salomova palača, zgradu Umjetničke galerije BiH i mnoge druge u Ferhadiji, Titovoj (Ulica kralja Aleksandra) i u Ulici Zelenih beretki (Ulica kralja Petra). I na polju industrije, naročito tekstilne, oni su bili prvi izrađivači takvih proizvoda koji su u stanju da se održe na tržištima, pored onih uvezenih iz inostranstva. Jevreji Bosne nesumnjivo su jedan važan i odlučan faktor u privrednom životu ove pokrajine. Imaju u sebi sve preduvjete da svojom preduzimljivošću i radoznalim traganjem za novim privrednim putevima odvedu zemlju sve većem napretku. U Bosni i Hercegovini je prije Drugog svjetskog rata živjelo 14.710 Jevreja, a od tog broja 12.500 u Sarajevu. Međutim, u bosanskim provincijama nisu imali svoje četvrti kao u Sarajevu, u kojima su živjeli u slozi sa drugim narodima. Njihovi razlozi za odlazak u druge gradove i varoši bili su prvenstveno ekonomske prirode: tako su nastanili Travnik, Banju Luku, Zenicu, Tuzlu, Goražde, Sanski Most, Zvornik, Višegrad, Brčko, Derventu, Prijedor, Bihać, Mostar... (U BiH je ukupno bilo trideset i šest jevrejskih opština. Oni su, pored toga, utjecali na formiranje Zavidovića izgradnjom pilane i eksploatacijom drveta).JEVREJI u privredi Bosne i Hercegovine - Stanje do 6. aprila 1941. godine (djelimični prikaz) – Prilog uz tekst Osvrnut ću se na ovome mjestu i na neke utjecaje sefardske muzike, na muziku i pjesmu u Bosni i Hercegovini. Dogodio se na ovim prostorima jedan predivan spoj ladino pjesme sa bosanskom sevdalinkom. Upravo će ladino pjesme postati dio muzičke tradicije i ostalih naroda BiH, a u tekstualnom dijelu naći će se, dakle, i “tuđice” kao npr. rakija. Najpoznatije pjesme koje su postale sastavni dio naše svakodnevnice, a čije su melodije donijeli Sefardi u Bosnu svakako su: Kad ja pođoh na Bentbašu, Kćeri moja Omeru da li da te dam i Bolujem ja, boluješ ti. Jevrejski pisci iz Bosne pisali su na hebrejskom, španskom i bosanskom jeziku, dok su prevodioci većinom bili rabini. Na ladino jeziku sačuvane su mnogobrojne prekrasne lirske pjesme, romanse i poslovice. Historijsko predstavljanje sefardske književnosti započelo je jednom nezaobilaznom knjigom dr. Morica Levija, a 1992. godine svedeno je djelom dr. Muhameda Nezirovića, koje predstavlja krunu osamdesetogodišnje naučnoistraživačke djelatnosti na otkrivanju i tumačenju tokova pisaca i djela ovog književnog kontinuiteta. Kulturni identitet Jevreja u Bosni i Hercegovini samo je jedan od elemenata njihovog etničkog bića, ali je njegov značaj u jevrejskom narodu izrazito prisutan, pa mu u ovoj prilici treba dati onaj tretman koji je neophodan. Budući da smo svjedoci kako se danas u Bosni i Hercegovini ne javljaju i zasebni oblici jevrejske književnosti i kulture, svako razmišljanje o ovoj temi odvodi nas u prošlost. Tamo su, naravno, i historijska i kulturna određenja Jevreja, koja se danas baštine kao nešto što je dovršeno i perfektuirano. Kada se tako odnosimo prema kulturnim plodovima Jevreja u Bosni i Hercegovini, ne možemo izbjeći određenu i neminovnu uskost. Jer, svaka kultura, bilo kada da je nastala, ne samo da je dio opće historije nekog naroda nego je ona i agens za savremeni aktivitet i ponašanje. Uprošćeno rečeno, Jevreji u Bosni i Hercegovini su – diktatom historijskih uvjeta – upućeni na svoju kulturnu prošlost. Jevreji slikari u Bosni i Hercegovini Kada je riječ o jevrejskim umjetnicima XX stoljeća u Bosni i Hercegovini (uglavnom se radi o Sefardima), prvo se postavlja problem njihovog relativno kasnog uključivanja u tokove naše moderne umjetnosti. Problem je zanimljiviji utoliko što znamo da se radi o urbanoj populaciji par excellence, koja je u Bosnu stigla direktno iz zlatnog doba španske multikulturne zajednice, obilježenog vrhunskim dostignućima jevrejsko-hrišćansko-islamske simbioze, koja je prije 500 godina došla pod udar “etničkog čišćenja” (da upotrijebim lošu aktuelnu sintagmu) katoličkih vladara Izabele i Ferdinanda. To je rezultiralo izgonom pripadnika judaizma i islama iz nekad multireligiozne Španije. Sefardi su u svom prtljagu donijeli u Sarajevo i jedno remek-djelo jevrejske i svjetske umjetnosti, nadaleko čuvenu sarajevsku Hagadu, a svakako su spadali u onaj kulturniji i obrazovaniji sloj veoma šarolikog bosanskohercegovačkog društva. Ipak, prvi spomen jednog modernog umjetnika Jevreja nalazi se u biografiji Vilka Šeferova, koji je zapisao da su on, Boro Petrović i Daniel Kabiljo Danilus imali zajednički atelje u jednoj staroj bosanskoj kući u Sarajevu 1914. godine. Još je eklatantniji primjer Jamesa Haima Pinte, čija je porodična kuća u Tuzli, po svjedočanstvu Ismeta Mujezinovića, bila pravo stjecište muza. U toj kući se čitalo, slikalo, muziciralo, glumilo, raspravljalo o nauci, književnosti, likovnoj, dramskoj i muzičkoj umjetnosti, što je Ismetu pomoglo da izdrži na trnovitom putu ka slikarskoj profesiji. Kiparica Berta Baruh je između dva rata privatno učila skulpturu kod hrvatskog umjetnika Marina Studina u Sarajevu; Monsino Levi je također naučio slikati u Sarajevu, ali je slavu stekao u Parizu; Daniel Ozmo, rano preminuli umjetnik, koji je tragično stradao u koncentracionom logoru “Jasenovac”, ostavio je za sobom grafike najvišeg nivoa i pokazao jedan ogroman talenat. Jevrejski umjetnic''i Bosne i Hercegovine između dva svjetska rata bili su članovi sarajevskih umjetničkih grupacija koje nisu formirane po nacionalnim kriterijima, već po liniji likovnih i kolegijalnih afiniteta (Monsino u Krugu), ili pak u znaku umjetničko-ideoloških opredjeljenja (O''zmo u Collegiumu artisticumu). U Sarajevu je u periodu od 1931. do 1941. godine osnovana organizacija od mladih intelektualaca – Collegium artisticum. Pripadnici ove organizacije većinom su bili Jevreji: Oskar Danon, muzičar; Jahiel Finci, arhitekt; Ana Rajs, koreograf, Daniel Ozmo, slikar. U aktivnostima Colegiuma artisticuma dali su značajan doprinos: Boriša Kovačević, Boro Drašković, Hamid Dizdar, Mica Todorović, Jovan Kršić, Hamza Humo, Zaim Šarac. Svoj neizbrisivi trag ostavio je za sobom dr. Marcel Snajder, dr. Moric Levi, dr. Kalmi Baruh, Oskar Danon, dr. Isidor Papo, Emerik Blum, Isak Samokovlija, Laura Papo Bohoreta, Erih Koš. U cjelokupnoj historiji jevrejskog naroda u Bosni i Hercegovini od njegovog doseljenja u naše krajeve u prvoj polovini XVI vijeka do danas, tačno u ovom trenutku, prije svega nas zanimaju privredni i kulturni tokovi, kao i oni duhovni plodovi koji su davali posebne i univerzalne odrednice i ovom narodu i sredini u kojoj je on živio i radio. Ako se ovako odnosimo prema kulturi i historijskoj sudbini Jevreja u BiH, onda mi se čini da ćemo tako biti oslobođeni nekih ovještalih i grubih zabluda, koje i inače imamo kada su u pitanju Jevreji i njihova kultura i književnost. Ma koliko naše zablude mogu biti naivne i naučno neutemeljene, ipak se može reći da naša sredina — Bosna i Hercegovina — nije, osim tragičnih događaja u Drugom svjetskom ratu, imala ekstremna ponašanja koja bi se mogla izjednačiti s antisemitizmom. Sve ili mnoge naše zablude o Jevrejima u Bosni i Hercegovini utemeljene su na našem poslovičnom neznanju svojih i drugih ili društvenih odnosa i na nemogućnosti da se jevrejskom biću približimo bez unaprijed podignutih ograda. Sav privredni, kulturni i uopće društveni jevrejski aktivitet u Bosni i Hercegovini bio je neodvojiv od onih historijskihuvjetovanosti koje su se ticale svih naroda našeg područja. Nedostatak opće kulturne i književne historije Bosne prirodno se negativno odrazio i na istraživanja Jevreja u Bosni i Hercegovini. Nesumnjivo je, naime, da su Jevreji u Bosni i Hercegovini stoljećima stvarali neke elemente osobene kulture i da je ta kultura bila i ostala integralni dio naše opće baštine. Greška je nekih savremenih interpretatora koji svoja prosuđivanja temelje na parcijalnim i površnim saznanjima što svu pažnju usredsređuju na one kulturne spomenike koji predstavljaju opće jevrejsko kulturno dobro, a ne bave se onim što su Jevreji stvorili na našem tlu i u našim društveno-historijskim uvjetima. Ovim se, svakako, ne umanjuje značaj tih dragocjenih kulturnih spomenika kao što je, naprimjer, sarajevska Hagada. Naprotiv, uza svu njihovu afirmaciju, koja je neophodna kada su u pitanju opća ljudska kulturna dostignuća, ima uvijek mjesta i za pomna duža ocjenjivanja i pokazivanja onoga što je jedan narod stvorio kao neophodni dio svoga stvaralačkog bića. Zato se pred nama pojavljuje jedan zadatak: da se ovim temama o bosanskohercegovačkim Jevrejima posveti punija i pravednija valorizacija kulturnog naslijeđa u cjelini. Bilo bi mi drago kada bi ovo moje izlaganje bilo bar mali podsticaj za buduća naučna traganja i ocjenjivanja koja se tiču privrednog i kulturnog identiteta Jevreja u Bosni i Hercegovini u našoj zemlji uopće. JEWS AS AN INSEPERABLE PART OF DEVELOPMENT OF ECONOMY AND CULTURE IN BOSNIA AND HERZEGOVINA (Summary) The Jews of Bosnia form such a community which has at its disposal many and differentiated vocations, whereby it differs from other Jewish communities in the West, where certain vocations suffer from overrepresentation, while in others Jews do not have their representatives at all. Amongst the Jews of Bosnia there are all kinds of professions: lawyers, doctors, officials, painters and carriers, all social classes and all vocations are represented. The World War and the post-war period, as with other racial and national groups, destroyed this economic balance amongst the Jews of Bosnia too. Bosnian Jews, mainly live in towns, and were especially dedicated, during the first decades of the 20th century, to building big and modern buildings for housing and shops, so they can rightfully be considered as agile initiators of urbanism in Bosnia. In the field of industry, especially in the textile industry, they were the first to produce such items which were able to stand out in the market beside the imported ones. Bosnian Jews are undoubtedly an important and decisive factor in the economic life of this province. They have all the preconditions to bring the country to a greater improvement with their enterprise and curious searching for new economic pathways. It is a common mistake of some contemporary interpreters, who base their judgements on partial and superficial knowledge, focusing all their attention to those cultural monuments which represent the general Jewish cultural good, and do not dedicate themselves to what the Jews had created on our ground and in our social and historical conditions. As for general human cultural achievements there is always space for detailed and long evaluations, as well as presentation of what one people had made as an inevitable part of their creative substance. That is why an important assignment arises in front of us: to dedicate a fuller and more just valorisation of these subjects about Bosnian-Herzegovinian Jews and their contribution to cultural heritage in general. Prilog: Jevreji u privredi Bosne i Hercegovine • Pilana Zvornik – Šabetaj Finci • Zadruga sa štednju i vjeresiju “Geula” Sarajevo • Tvornica pletene robe - Bencion M. Gaon • “Kralj čarapa” – Ezra Kajon • Tvornica pletene robe “Lik”, Leon I. Kabiljo • Izahar Danon, Pomodna i manufakturna radnja • Okružna apoteka, mr. ph . Ernest Finzi • Knjižara i papirnica , Leon Finci • Pomodna manufakturna radnja “Elsa“ • Veletrgovina kolonijalne robe, K. Musafia • Međunarodna špedicija, Rafael J. Levi • Staklana, Ludvig Marton • Kolonijalna trgovina na veliko “Moric Gaon &Tolentino“ • Kreditna zadruga “Melaha“ • Obnova d.d. za iskorišćavanje sirovine • Kartel sarajevskih ciglana • Mosko D. Papo, Trgovina galanterijske, nirnberške i kratke robe na veliko • Jahiel J. Finci, Trgovina zemaljskim prozvodima • Maks Hofbauer, Glavno stovarište “Bazari ćilima“ • Braća Finci, Trgovina pokućstva • Industrija rublja “Dora“ • David Josef Finci i sinovi, Trgovina brašna, kolonijala i zemaljskih proizvoda na veliko • Moise i Jakov Pardo, Veletrgovina manufakturnom robom • Papo i Zindorf, Velepecara i trgovina rakije, rafiniranog špirita, raznovrsnih likera, ruma, konjaka i voćnih sokova (vlasnik Leon Zindorf) • Braća Alkalay, Trgovina koža i cip. pribora • Jakob A. Kabiljo, Trgovina galanterijske nirnberške i kratke robe • Elias E. Kajon i komp., Prodaja građevinskog materijala • Royal odijela, Salamon E. Kabiljo • Menahem D. Salom, Mjenjač • Daniel Ovadia i brat, Gvožđara • Isidor R. Danon, Trgovina zemaljskim proizvodima i životnim namirnicama na veliko • Figli Z. Danon, Manufakturna radnja na veliko i najveće skladište čeških fesova • Daniel i Zadik Salom, Mjenjačnica • Aron S. Albahari, Trgovina galanterijske,kratke i pletene robe na veliko • Tkaonica ćilima Sarajevo • Simon Katan, Veletrgovina papira, te ostalih kanc. potrepština, razglednica itd . • Sanatorij za fizikalno liječenje – dr. Žiga Bauer i dr. Srnold Šternberg • Salamon Abr. Kabiljo, Anilinske boje, indigo i kemikalije • Restoran“Samek”, Mavro Samek • Fotocentrala, Hinko Rapp • Josef J. Kampos, Prodavaona I. vrste govedine i slavonske teletine na veliko i malo • Tiller d. d., Dobavljač Kraljevskog dvora • Gvožđara “Jadran“d.d. • Antikvarna knjižara “Menahem Papo“ • “Elegancija”, N. Att ias (Buki) • Kabiljo, Građevno preduzeće • Alebert J. Kabiljo, Koža na veliko i malo i sve postolarske potrepštine • Silvio Papo, Mehanička fabrika špagata i užarske robe • Avram Altarac, Knjižara i veletrgovina papira, kancelarijskog i pisaćeg pribora • Kajon i sin, Prodaja platna, štofova i svila • Jakob Zivecher, Specijalna optička radiona • Jakob Abinun, Skladište električnih žarulja, lustera i raznog električnog pribora • M. Ast. i sinovi, Trgovina boja i užarije • Braća Montiljo, Špeceraj-delikates • Jakob Papo (Čiči), Veliko stovarište muških i dječijih odijela • Albert D. Maestro, Agenturni i komisioni posao • “Amerikanac”, Salomon Tuvi • Delikatesna radnja “Zlatni zub”, Josef Haim Levi • Josip Taubman, Strojno uređena stolarija za građevinu i pokućstvo • Instalaterska radnja, Avram J. Levi • Štamparija “Kajon“ • “Jadran“d. d., ing. Sumbul i Danon • Krojački salon, Mordo Papo • Bencion D. Gaon, Kratka i pletena roba na veliko • Abram Jakob Altarac, Trgovina brašnom i žitaricama na veliko • Simon Katan, Knjižara i papirnica • Fabrika kapa i šubara “Elegant“ • Laura Landau, Bosanska umjetna industrija ručnih radova • Hajim Š. Daniti, Stovarište pomodne i manufakturne robe • Modna uvozna kuća, J. Bihler • Parna ciglana, Mordehaj R. Att ias • Isak Perić, Manufaktura platna • Leon Kamchi, Trgovina gotovih ženskih i muških odijela • Bankovna kuća “Sumbulović“ • Trgovina kratke i pletene robe, Mamo i Leon Pinto • “Instalator”, Danon i Kabiljo • “Velika kafana”, Eliezer Papo • Skladište šamija, Aron J. Maestro Braća Gaon i drug. • Drvarska radnja “Salom i Finci“ • S. Papo, Kobasičar • David Finci, Trgovina kolonijalnom robom • Salom Gaon i David Romano • Isidor M. Salom, Trgovina kolonijalne robe • Ješua Izrael, Agentura i komisijalna radnja • Isidor H. Papo, Pamuk na veliko • Lazar Capp on, Zastupstvo “Filatorigati textilmuvek R.T.“ • Dobry (Albert Danon), Zastupstvo i skladište tvornica manufakturne i kratke robe Zagreb • M. Gaon, Trgovina vinom i šljivovicom • Nahman Papo, Popravak satova i zlatnine • David Baruh, Prodaja šljivovice i vina • Hadži Moršo Alatarac i sin, Skladište muške i dječije konfekcije • Union cipele, Rafel I. Salom • Finzi i Salom, Trgovina špeceraja i mješovite robe • Kišne kabanice “Buki“ • Izidor A. Danon, Jedina pomodna i manufakturna radnja • Kohenova obućarska radnja “Davko“ • Moric Demajo, Specijalna trgovina štofova • Daniel&A. Kajon, Štamparija i knjižara • Isak Perić, Tkanine • Trgovina perjem, E. Friedman • Kratka i pletena roba na veliko, Bencion D. Gaon • Josip Szabo, Slastičarna • “Vrelo cipela”, Silvio A. Finci • Braća Ovadija, Gvožđara • Aron Salom, Draguljar, Banja Luka • “Tehnika“ • Jakob Abinun, Stovarište električnog pribora • M. E. Kabiljo, Krznarska radnja • Kožnati kaputi “Zlatka“ • S. Papo, Prva sarajevska tvornica salama, kobasica i svih suhomesnatih proizvoda (1926) • David I. Papo, Najmodernija frizerska dvorana za gospodu i dame • Delikates “Specijal“ • Brijački i frizerski salon za gospodu i dame, Isak M. Perera • Frizerski salon za dame, K. Papo • Moric I. Konforte, Špecerajska radnja • “Merinos”, Tvornica pletene robe, I. Musafia i drug K. D. • Trgovačka i kreditna zadruga “Komercium“ • Alkalaj i Kabiljo, Trgovina svakovrsne kože • Josef Atijas, Zlatar i draguljar • Isak Salomon Romano, Špecerajska radnja • “Gradska bašča”, Avram Romano i Moric Atijas • Trgovina maraka, Levi Hajim • Albert Romano, Agentura i komisionalna radnja (1921) • Trgovačko i špedicijsko d.d. “Promet”,,Leopold Hejm • Trgovina žestokih pića, Papo i Baruh • Krznarska radnja, Herman Izrael • Tapetar i dekorater, Moric (Musita) Altarac • Pomodna radnja “King”, Albert Kabiljo • Trgovina začinima, Leon I. Levi • Pomodna radnja, Šarko Levi (1918) • “Anker osiguranje”, Poslovnica Sarajevo, Julijus Singer • Sabetaj D. Papo, Skladište staklarske i porcelanske robe • Trgovina starih maraka, Benzion Kabiljo • Skladište ženskih šešira, Nada Abinun • Židovska banka d.d. • Leon Albahari, Agrarni i komisioni posao (1919) • Braća Finzi, Trgovina pokućstva • Berbhard I. Finzi, “Export Import“ • Danko Salom, Trgovina alkoholnih pića na veliko • Izachar D. Danon, Pomodna manufakturna radnja • Knjigoveznica, Aleksandar Kabiljo • Židovska trgovačka i obrtna banka, Tuzla • Danko Papo, Pomodni salon za gospođe • Velepecara žestokih pića, Derventa • Hinko Stockhammer,Građevna i strojarska radionica • Jozef J. Kabiljo, Skladište i radionica tapetarske i dekorativne robe • J&J Neuer, Trgovina elektromaterijalom • Jakob H. Montilja i sinovi, Skladište galanterije, stakla i porculana • Dionička pivara • Pomodna manufaktura, Zadik Papo • Proizvodnja meda, Josef Papo, Ljubuški • Ovadio Finci, Trgovina drva • Židovska banka za Bosnu i Hercegovinu • Jakob J. Konforte, Trgovina kolonijalnom robom • Elijas J. Danon, Agentura i komisionalna radnja • Josef D. Levi, Trgovina kuhinjskim posuđem • “Orient” agentura, Hajim Ozmo, kasnije “Orient-Ozmoagentura“ • Aleksander Engel, Špeceraj • Salamon H. Levi, Brijač i vlasuljar, Banja Luka • Proizvodnja guščije masti, goveđeg i guščijeg mesa, Rafael Levi, Bijeljina • Tvornica salami, raznih vrsta goveđeg i guščijeg mesa, Josef Jakob Kampos i Papo • Mosko Atijas, Stolarija za građevine i namještaj • Herman Drechsler, Trgovina špeceraja i delikatesa • Restauracija i kafana, Hadžo Mošo Haim Levi, Kiseljak • Hojnik i Papo, Oblasno ovlašteni posredni zavod i agentura • Stolarska radionica pokućstva, David J. Finci • Radnja galvanoplastike, I. Landau • Prva bosanskohercegovačka tvornica šibica “Alkalaj” i comp.“Dolac“- Isak G. Salom Salom D. Alkalaj, Ješua D. Salom i Josef M. Israel • Fabrika cigaret-papira (S. D. Alkalaj) • Fabrika kože, A. Alkalaj • Eisler i Gotlieb (Krivaja), Zavidovići • M. Ast, Trgovina boja, loja i laka (1921) • Ludwig Holander, Maglaj • Josif Kopp elmann, Urar i draguljar • Moise I. Altarac, Trgovina • Braća Romano, Trgovina mješovitom robom • Braća Maestro, Trgovina • Agentura S. Capp on • Oskar Wiesler, Trgovina galanterije, parfimerije i igrački • Hajim Daniti, Pomodna galanterijska radnja • Stovarište svakovrsnih koža, Albert J. Alkalaj • Levi, Trgovina galanterijskom robom • Sarajevska tvornica papirnatih vrećica • Isak Zadik Levi, Kafana i aščinica • H. Alatarac,Trgovačka radnja sakralnim predmetima • Zakupništvo kiseljačkog vrela i veleprodaja mi. voda, Herman Fürst • “Alcalai &CO”, Trst, Leon Alkalaj • Salamon Abr. Kabiljo, Fabričko stovarište kasa • Samuel Kabiljo, Trgovina manufakturne, špecerajske i galanterijske robe • Salamon E. Kabiljo, Manufakturna i konfekciona radnja • Josef Perera, Pomodna manufakturna radnja • Braća Hartenstein, Derventa, Prva jugoslovenska tvornica dječijih kolica, drvenarije i pletenje košara • Isidor Vita Lövy, Radnja cipela i galanterije • Hajim Papo, Delikatesna trgovina • Buffet Šlezinger • Isidor I. Musafia, Konfekcija za gospodu i gospođe • “Vila” d.d., Prva bosanskohercegovačka tvornica svijeća, sapuna, kristalne sode i masnih proizvoda • Gabriel Alevy, Manufakturna radnja • Generalno zastupstvo prvorazrednih tvornica, Siegfried Schwartz • Ovlašteni mašinskoinženjerski ured, “Sumbul&Danon“ • Elias A. Kajon i F. Bem, Skladište konfekcije za gospodu i gospođe • Josip Hirschl i drug., Zastupstvo i trgovina • Moric i Salom Gaon, Agentura i komisionalna radnja • David S. Almozino, Špedicija • Mosko Pinto, Trgovina manufakturne i kratke robe na veliko • Gabriel Alevi, Manufakturna radnja platna i ostale manufakturne robe • Leon A. Finci, Pomodno manufakturna radnja • Tvornica čarapa “Ključ” – Avram L. Sadić • J. J. Majer, Staklana • Mesna industrija “Triumf”, Šabetaj D. Papo • Prva tvornica čipaka i pantljika d.d. Sarajevo • Tkaonica – Silvije Salom • Tekstilna industrija “ŠIK“ • “Kinema“ • Osiguravajuće društvo “Slavija“ • Gvožđara, Avram Majer Altarac • Tvornica bombona, čokolade, rahatlokuma i halve “Zora”, Isak i Salamon Altarac • Prerada papira “Papir” d. d. • “Derbi”, Izrada vešova, manufaktura • Založna banka – Avram H. Atijas • Crijevara, Avram Levi • “Dora”, Izrada rublja, braća Finci • Tvornica stakla, Ludvig Marton • Pržionica kafe “Ocean” d. d. • Pilana “Vjenac”, Pale • Drvena stolarija, Josip Taubman • Tvornica sode Tuzla, Herman Vilko